pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Home Videos
Barney and Friends is a favorite amoung children and parents alike. Barney is of course, the famous big purple dinosaur who sings and dances. If the Barney and the Backyard Gang and the rest of the seasons of Barney and Friends released on VHS tapes and DVDs from The Lyons Group, Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment. The Barney videos are available in stores and neighborhoods. Each one features episodes, clip shows and TV specials. The video has the opening and closing previews. Your child watches the Barney videos on TV through the country and the world. Many episodes are available online though membership websites. To watch Barney Videos for free, click here Barney & the Backyard Gang Backyard_Show.jpg|The Backyard Show (August 13, 1988)|link=The Backyard Show 67px-104727.jpg|Three Wishes (January 27, 1989)|link=Three Wishes 68px-104721.jpg|A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989)|link=A Day at the Beach 70px-104722.jpg|Waiting for Santa (January 6, 1990)|link=Waiting for Santa 71px-104723.jpg|Campfire Sing-Along (June 5, 1990)|link=Campfire Sing-Along 70px-104724.jpg|Barney Goes to School (August 15, 1990)|link=Barney Goes to School 71px-104470.jpg|Barney in Concert (July 29, 1991)|link=Barney in Concert 77px-104720.jpg|Rock with Barney (October 20, 1991)|link=Rock with Barney ''Barney & Friends'' and other Barney videos 69px-104725.jpg|Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992)|link=Happy Birthday, Barney! 70px-V01197uxpqo.jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (January 27, 1993)|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 67px-V01194vafss.jpg|Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993)|link=A Splah Party, Please 69px-102666.jpg|Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993)|link=Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose 70px-V01195fpnxg.jpg|Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993)|link=Home Sweet Homes 70px-516zfQI4d3L_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Love to Read, with Barney (December 19, 1993)|link=Love to Read, with Barney 72px-!Bq4KWS!B2k~$(KGrHqQH-C4EvEkTV8mfBL)Q4yumKQ~~_35.jpg|Let's Pretend with Barney (January 22, 1994)|link=An Adventure in Make-Believe 68px-Barneyalphabetzoo2.jpg|Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994)|link=The Alphabet Zoo 69px-Nxkr-861619-1.jpg|Barney Live! in New York City (August 1, 1994)|link=Barney Live ! In New York City 70px-V01196deqkg.jpg|Imagination Island (October 4, 1994)|link=Imagination Island 69px-Barneyfamiliesarespecial.jpg|Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995)|link=A Very Special Delivery! 69px-51XWB1NRACL.jpg|Barney Safety (April 16, 1995)|link=Barney Safety 69px-128477.jpg|Barney's Making New Friends (August 8, 1995)|link=On the Move 68px-Barneyridinginbarney'scar.jpg|Riding in Barney's Car (September 25, 1995)|link=Are We There Yet? 69px-6303610730_01_LZZZZZZZ.jpg|Barney Songs (November 7, 1995)|link=Barney Songs (video) 68px-V01193ubyxl.jpg|All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996)|link=Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? 71px-V43104pd8vn.jpg|Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996)|link=Barney's Talent Show 71px-V4310586ekv.jpg|Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996)|link=Barney's Fun & Games 69px-51EZK1CRBRL_SL160_.jpg|Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996)|link=Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers 69px-V432518em3l.jpg|Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996)|link=Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 68px-V21326kxceq.jpg|Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996)|link=Once Upon a Time (video) 72px-V431060hghy.jpg|Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997)|link=Barney's Sense-Sational Day 69px-128467.jpg|Barney's Colors and Shapes (March 18, 1997)|link=Barney's Colors and Shapes 69px-128488.jpg|Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997)|link=Barney's Musical Scrapbook 68px-V4310722aw0.jpg|Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997)|link=Camp WannaRunnaRound 69px-Barney'sadventurebus.jpg|Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997)|link=Barney's Adventure Bus 69px-128489.jpg|Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997)|link=Barney's Good Day, Good Night 66px-75d2c060ada00c21c7eaf110_L_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997)|link=Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! 68px-1571320377.jpg|It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998)|link=It's Time for Counting 69px-21Kq14d4TTL_SL500_SL160_.jpg|Down on Barney's Farm (February 12, 1998)|link=Down on Barney's Farm 69px-V01185adpoe.jpg|Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998)|link=Barney in Outer Space 69px-V23741knuie.jpg|Barney's Big Surprise (May 16, 1998)|link=Barney's Big Surprise 75px-1571321810_01_MZZZZZZZ.jpg|Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998)|link=Barney's Halloween Party Time Life videos 1992 1993 1995 1997 1998 1999-2000 2002 2003 2004-2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 Spanish language videos 109px-283px-Imagen 011.jpg|El Castillo Musical de Barney 109px-282px-Sf.jpg|La Gran Sorpresa de Barney 101px-219px-Imagen 013.jpg|El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos 93px-VM151309-1.jpg|El Super Circo de Barney 101px-219px-Dibujogf.jpg|Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario ImagesCAGVLN3D.jpg|Es Divertido Transportarse 107px-232px-Imagen_006.jpg|Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches 101px-En_concierto2.jpg|Barney en Concierto 110px-238px-Imagen 010.jpg|La Isla de La Imaginación 110px-263px-Imagen 007.jpg|Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney 107px-232px-Imagen 009.jpg|Colores y Formas 111px-239px-Imagen 017.jpg|Más Canciones de Barney 97px-CATI-B-1075.jpg|1-2-3-4 Estaciones 115px-247px-Imagen 020.jpg|A Contar con Barney 98px-DeD.jpg|De Paseo con Barney 98px-Imgs.jpg|Haciendo Nuevos Amigos Sorpr.jpg|Una Sorpresa Muy Especial 109px-235px-Imagen 019.jpg|Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar 96px-Sdsfsg.jpg|La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos 107px-232px-Imagen 014.jpg|El Show del Talento 130px-S.jpg|Había Una Vez 103px-222px-Imagen 016.jpg|La Casa de Barney 110px-237px-Imagen 008.jpg|Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney 180px-Dibujog.jpg|Juguemos a la Escuela 111px-239px-Df.jpg|El Autobus Mágico de Barney 104px-Barneydelaaalaz.jpg|De la A a la Z 132px-Foto 4780 (1).jpg|Vamos al Zoológico con Barney 99px-Img (1).jpg|Barney en el Espacio 110px-Sadjbasf.jpg|Diversión en la Granja Afgsahd.jpg|La Pijamada de Barney 102px.jpg|Diversión y Limpieza 51GGZCVZP9L__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Los Versos Favoritos de Barney 105px-Barneynavidadmagicaxh8.jpg|Navidad Mágica con Barney 98px-Espera.jpg|Esperando a Santa 99px-Safsa.jpg|Una Mágica Aventura Musical letspretendwithbarneyspanish.jpg|Una Aventura de la Imaginación PICHS.png|Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa pict4.png|El Desfile de los Numeros/Ejercicio en El Circo 117px-Babsfd.jpg|¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York 88px-Sjafdakinfsanbfd.jpg|El es mi Hermano, Ella es mi Hermana 105px-Canta_y_Baila_con_Barney.jpg|Canta y Baila con Barney 99px-Jdasfsaknf.jpg|La Gran Aventura de Barney 227px-Dsafasdf_jpg.png|Estrella de Navidad 61px-Askfdnsajdn.png|La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney 95px-7808200004898.jpg|Fiesta en la Playa 91px-Abrjebndfsa.png|Árboles Magníficos 122px-1f94g.jpg|Puedes ser lo que tu Quieras! 215px-Asfasf.png|Aprende con Barney Motricidad 47992.gif|Buenos Modales 2: ¡Invitación a la Diversión! 7509662011216.jpg|Muevete al Ritmo de Barney 7509662011025.jpg|Imaginemos con Barney ThumbnailCAXNH29Z.jpg|Barney y Su Mundo de Colores T.jpg|Vamos a La Granja 7509662010820.jpg|Lee y Baila Conmigo 7509662011094.jpg|Canciones en el Parque 7509662011230.jpg|Feliz, Alocando, Enfadado, Triste 045986023445.jpg|Jeguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? 7509662011902.jpg|Hagamos Musica 7509662011551.jpg|Vamos a Contar 7509662011506.jpg|El Juego de los Opuestos 7509662011438.jpg|El Cumpleanos de Barney imagesCA7ESD7Z.jpg|Las Mascotas Hebrew language videos ﻿(The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) 114px-V233_vh_BIG.jpg|Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) (October 15, 1997) 109px-V234_vh_BIG.jpg|Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (December 3, 1997) 112px-V235_vh_BIG.jpg|Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) (December 17, 1997) 111px-V238_vh_BIG.jpg|Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) (December 31, 1997) 110px-Productimage-picture-barney-alef-bet-1715_jpg_280x280_q85.jpg|Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) (February 11, 1998) 137px-SMU-1152.jpg|Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) (May 20, 1998) 139px-SMU-1151.jpg|Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) (May 20, 1998) 136px-SMU-1153.jpg|Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) (June 3, 1998) Kmsda.jpg|Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) (June 17, 1998) 159px-Hebre.jpg|Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) (October 21, 1998) 155px-Magc.jpg|Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) (September 8, 1999) 162px-Ssf.jpg|Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) (November 25, 1998) 82px-Collection_1.gif|Collection 1 (September 2, 1998)|link=Barney Collection 1 (Hebrew) 109px-Collection_2.jpg|Collection 2 (September 2, 1998)|link=Barney Collection 2 (Hebrew) 111px-Go_for_a_Ride_in_The_Car.jpg|Go for a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) (April 14, 1999) The_Great_Collection_of_Barney_1.jpg|The Great Collection of Barney 1 (January 17, 2007)|link=The Great Collection of Barney 1 (Hebrew) The_Great_Collection_of_Barney_2.jpg|The Great Collection of Barney 2 (January 17, 2007)|link=The Great Collection of Barney 2 (Hebrew) 84px-Adasfsaf.jpg|Barney Colors and Numbers (August 1, 1998) See Also *List of Barney Stage Shows *Barney Box Sets *Barney Clip Shows *Barney & Friends Episode Videos Category:Barney Movie Category:Barney & Friends Episodes